My Other Me
by MaH
Summary: A Final Fantasy 7-Rurouni Kenshin x-over. After the fight with Sephiroth, Yuffie and Vincent are suddenly transported to another time and place. Why are they here? And how do they get back? The two meet up with two other people who are similar to them, an
1. Destined Meetings I: Misunderstandings

**My Other Me**  
by MaH  
  
  
Chapter 1- Destined Meetings I: Misunderstandings

  
Heat. That was all Yuffie could feel. A growing heat over her body, surrounded by nothing. The nothingness didn't even have a color. It was just, there. The last thing she remembered was fighting Sephiroth. When the white light appeared, Sephiroth was defeated. Yet, the hot light also engulfed her. But not only her- he was there... Vincent!   
  
Her thoughts quickly turned to Vincent. He was standing right there with her when Sephiroth was beat. He must have been swallowed up by the emptiness as well. If she could feel tears, Yuffie knew they would be flowing as well. Yet, in the nothingness what would there to be to feel? 

It was then that the nothingness began to blur into a haze. Slowly a pattern appeared. Yuffie turned to where Vincent should have been, but he was gone! Yuffie could feel her body again, and the breeze against it as she fell- 

She felt all the air go out of her body as she fell quickly downward as the earth seemed to open up and swallow her. She let out a small scream and closed her eyes awaiting the inevitable death that would surely come. 

She heard a sudden loud crash as something broke underneath her falling figure... and found herself hit something soft. She moved her hand around feeling the area around her, and yelped when her hand came across someone's nose.

* * *

Aoshi looked up quietly from his meditation. "Yes?"  
  
"Aoshi-sama?" Misao's voice was hesitant.   
  
"Nande?" Aoshi was confused about Misao's sudden shyness.   
  
"Aoshi-sama, I brought you your tea." Misao walked over to him quietly.  
  
For a moment, Aoshi froze. Every morning she came to his room, and every morning he had to force the feeling of just taking her in his arms. Every morning, he had to deny his true feelings. "Arigato." he said flatly, trying not to even make eye contact with her.  
  
Misao felt a sudden painful tug at her heart at his cold words. She tried to look him in the eyes, but he wouldn't let her. Confused and hurt, Misao placed the tray down. "That's all. If you don't need anything else, I'll be going now."   
  
Misao hoped that he would ask her to stay, but he never did. What would make today any different?  
  
Aoshi turned to see Misao leaving his room. _NO! _He screamed in his head._ Don't let her leave!_ Oh Gods, he just wanted her to- "stay." he muttered softly.  
  
Misao's eyes perked up. She paused and then turned back to see Aoshi now looking at her. "What?" she spoke meekly, praying that she just didn't dream up what she had just heard.  
  
Aoshi repeated his words again, this time using a louder tone. "Stay and have tea with me."  
  
_NANI?!_ Misao's mind screamed surprise, but she didn't complain. She sat herself across from Aoshi and began to pour the tea for the both of them. Misao handed Aoshi his tea carefully, accidentally brushing her hands against his. A blush formed on her face and Aoshi found himself wanting to grab her hand and pull her to him, but he resisted the urge and just nodded. Misao took her own cup in hand and began to sip quietly. The silence that overhung them was beginning to make Misao edgy. "Aoshi-sama..."   
  
"We never seem to talk anymore, Misao." Aoshi finally spoke, in-between sips. "I-" he voice cracked. "Never mind."

Misao shuffled her feet beneath her, shifting her weight around. What should she say to that? Of course they never spoke anymore! He was avoiding her dammit! 

"Aoshi-sama..." Misao stood up, accidentally knocking over the tea tray. "Gomen nasai! I'll go get something to clean it up!" Misao ran out of the room, glad to get away from the tension. 

Aoshi watched her leave, finally letting out the breath he had been holding.

Why couldn't he just... he sighed again, knowing his protective barriers would never allow him to show any emotion like that towards Misao.  
  
Suddenly a bright light filled the temple room, and Aoshi shielded his eyes from it.

He heard a loud scream and felt something land in his lap....not just something...a warm body- a warm female's body. He heard a groan and opened his eyes to see the light had vanished. Something hit his nose and he looked down surprised.

"Ack!" Yuffie screamed, her face in complete shock. "Where- Who-"

Aoshi just blinked, his icy blue eyes intimidated her.   
  
"Aoshi-sama, one of the monks gave me this to-" Misao stopped in horror to see Aoshi cradling a girl in his arms.

"Misao?" Aoshi questioned, his voice full of worry.  
  
Misao observed the two for only a second, until she sped out of the temple and out into the wide open, tears drowning her eyes. "He didn't want to see me anymore... that's what he wanted to tell me... that jerk!"

Yuffie quickly scrambled out of the strangers grip, jumping to the other side of the room and landing in a cat stance. "Who the hell are you?"

"Where am I?!" She questioned, arming herself with her Conformer.  
  
Calmly, Aoshi stood, rising well above her. Yuffie shifted around, uneasy now, and ready to run.   
  
"Stay back!" She shouted, backing up.

Aoshi remained calm and continued to walk towards her. He had to calm her down and get the weapon away from her hands.  
  
"Stay back!" Yuffie cried again, fear gripping her heart as the tall stranger came closer. She closed her eyes and threw the Conformer at him. Opening her eyes again, she was surprised to see the man holding her weapon studying it.   
  
"Hey! Give that back!" Yuffie threw a kick and punch at him, in which he easily dodged. _Who is this guy?!_  
  
"This is a very good weapon." He muttered as he continued to study it. Aoshi's eyes caught sight of small orbs and studied them. One of them caught his eyes as it glowed like..._ Fire._ he thought and suddenly a flame burst out.   
  
"Hey! Don't play with that!" Yuffie screeched as she tried to get her weapon back. 

Yuffie kicked him again, and then quickly made a grab for her weapon. This time, Aoshi lightly threw the strange girl to the ground. He looked down to her, "Are you a majo?"

Brushing herself, Yuffie stood tall, looking Aoshi directly into his eyes, "No I'm not a witch! What the hell would make you think I'm a witch?!"

"Your weapon throws fire." he replied simply.  
  
"You don't talk much do you?" She retorted. "Can I please have my weapon back now?"  
  
Aoshi shrugged and gave the weapon back.   
  
"Thanks I guess." Yuffie muttered, putting the Conformer away.  
  
Aoshi watched the girl. She was obviously ninja, but of what clan? Speaking of female ninjas.._.MISAO!!!_   
  
He had forgotten about her. Did she see the girl in his lap? _No! Misao! _Aoshi began to leave in search of her, but stopped when Yuffie grabbed his arm. "Matte! Where am I? Who are you? And how the hell do I get out of here?"  
  
"Kyoto, Shinomori Aoshi, and I don't know. Now let me go." Aoshi gently pulled her off of him.  
  
"Where are you going?! Hey!! Wait!!" Yuffie yelled as she ran after him. "Don't you even want to know my name?!"  
  
Aoshi did not reply and continued to run out of the temple.   
  
"I'm Yuffie Kisagari! Hey! Wait up!" Yuffie raced after him quickly.


	2. Destined Meetings II: Meeting Myself

...the parallel lives of those destined to meet...

**My Other Me**  
By MaH  
  
Chapter 2- Destined Meetings II: Meeting Myself  


The warm grass was no comfort to Vincent, as he rested in the neverending field. In the distance, he could see a shrine, but it was just so far away. His brow furrowed. Why was he here? Was he dead?  
  
The last thing that he remembered was defeating Sephiroth and being absorbed by the hot light. He looked around the field again, now on a new train of thought. _Is this heaven?_

Slowly he pushed himself off the ground, a small breeze flowing through his hair. No, he couldn't be dead. He could still feel the wind against his face._ So where am I?_  
  
The vision of hot light flashed in his mind. Yuffie! She was there with him! Could it be that she was in this mysterious place as well?

Vincent began to walk towards the distant shrine. Perhaps someone would be there to help him. Someone or something would be better than nothing in his present situation. _I wonder where Yuffie is? As soon as I find out where I am, I'll go find her._  
  
He was too deep in thought, she was too blinded by tears, but whether who's fault it was, the two collided.   
  
Vincent looked down at the person he had just bumped into. She looked to be around Yuffie's age. _There I go again. I keep thinking about her..._  
  
"Excuse me, miss?"  
  
Vincent laid a hand on the stranger's arm.  
  
"Baka! Let me go!" She screamed and backed away from him. She reached for her kunai, to only find that she didn't have them.  
  
Suddenly a metal clasped her arm, and she looked down to see a metal claw.   
  
Her eyes widened in fear. Misao looked into the crimson eyes of the stranger in shock. "What the hell are you?"

"I am Vincent." He said, a small frown on his face. This girl was so much like Yuffie it was simply uncanny. _Why are you thinking of the psycho-materia-stealing-ninja anyway? _ he scolded himself. _ It's not as if- _ "Where am I miss?" He questioned, dismissing the confusion in his head.

_Who is this guy? _ Misao wondered as she looked him up and down. He wore all black and red, and he had some sort of gun attached to his waist. His claw was un-settling, but not as much as the sight of his legs. They were unlike anything Misao had ever seen before. Her eyes wryly examined him, trying to determine if he was a threat in anyway.  
  
"Ano...where have you been? You're in Kyoto."  
  
'Kyoto? I never heard of such a place before.' Vincent thought as he watched the girl shuffle her feet. "Thank you, miss-"  
  
"Misao. Makimachi Misao. Nice to meet you Vincent."  
  
Misao stared at his crimson eyes, they were enchanting just like Aoshi's icy ones. Aoshi...this person reminded her of the man she loved.  
  
"Miss Makimachi..."  
  
"Misao. Call me Misao." She muttered as the tears came again.   
  
"Why are you crying?" Vincent asked. 'Why am I so interested in this girl? Is it because she reminds me so much of Yuffie?'

"WAIT!" Vincent shouted, grabbing Misao by her shoulder. Misao froze and slowly turned to the strange man. "Please, can you tell me how to get back to Midgar?"  
  
"Mei-du-ga-ru?" That word was not familiar to her. Misao shook her head in confusion. "I've never heard of that place before. Sorry- can't help you."  
  
Vincent's shoulders sunk. Now what was he supposed to do? Not heard of Midgar?! Who HASN'T heard of Midgar. "Please, can you help me?"

Misao looked at the man in pity. She was being selfish, too wrapped up in her own problems to notice that this man was to having problems. He was in an unknown place and she wasn't being helpful. "Of course! Just come with me. Jiya might know where you can find Med- ano...the place you are looking for."  
  
"Thank you."   
  
"Your welcome." Misao smiled and turned to lead Vincent to the Aoiya.

They trudged through the field, towards the shrine. Misao had wanted to avoid the place as much as possible, but that was the only way back into the city._ I wonder if he is still with that girl?_  
  
tears threatened to spill again, but Misao repressed them. _Keep that smile on your face Makimachi._  
  
She turned to see Vincent studying her. She blushed involuntarily. _What is he looking at?_

Vincent followed Misao through the streets, ignoring the stares he was getting. After all, he was used to that sort of thing. He had been stared at ever since Hojo had experimented on his body. It seemed like such a long time ago. and then... instead of He could not help but think of Yuffie. You could say his thought suddenly turned to Yuffie. This kind girl reminded him too much of her. Her light attitude, and the cockiness in her motions. He prayed that Yuffie was alright, hoping that she had also not been taken to this mystery world.   
  
Misao, meanwhile was thinking about Aoshi. _How could he do that to me? And who the hell was that girl?!_  
  
Each deep in thought, did not notice that it had began to rain.   
  
Misao shivered, suddenly noticing the rain. _Brr.. I should have brought an umbrella._  
  
Suddenly something was draped around her shoulder, and she felt the silky material around her bare arms and legs. She looked up surprised to see Vincent had taken off his cape and had offered it to her.  
  
"You were cold, and hardly covered." He said impassively.   
  
"Arigatou." Misao smiled, and soon they neared the gates of the Aoiya. Misao pushed through the gates, only to come face to face with Aoshi and that girl.   
  
"Aoshi-sama!" Misao gasped.  
  
"Vincent!" Yuffie yelled. "Vincent! What the hell are you doing here?! And whit HER?"  
  
Vincent blinked to his companion, who was now wearing his red cape. He could sense Yuffie's jealousy filling her brown eyes as she scowled at Misao. "Who are YOU anyway? And what are you doing with Vincent?!"  
  
"I was just about to ask you the same thing, hussy!" Misao hissed back, sticking her tongue out at Yuffie.

"Ano ne!" Yuffie screamed, taking a step forward. "You bitch, you're gonna pay for that!"  
  
Two cold voices spoke together. "Yuffie." She froze and looked back and forth between Vincent and, the newly met, Aoshi. Their voices, were.... the same?  
  
Misao also noticed the similarity and froze. What was going on here? How could-  
  
The world suddenly grew dark and hazy. Misao's legs began to give out from under her. Vincent quickly maneuvered to catch her, only seconds before Aoshi could move his arm. Aoshi looked to the stranger, a flame of anger burning in his eyes.


	3. Jealousy Leads to Insanity

...the parallel lives of those destined to meet...

**My Other Me**  
By MaH

Chapter 3: Jealousy leads to Insanity

Aoshi looked to the stranger, a flame of anger burning in his eyes. They locked gazes for a few moments._ Who was this man? And how dare he touch my Misao?_ Aoshi stopped himself before any more possessive thoughts appeared in his mind. "I'll take her inside. She's burning up." Aoshi said quietly, an air of possessiveness in his voice.  
  
Vincent seemed reluctant to let Misao go, but the anger in the other man's eyes told him to.

Aoshi threw Misao's limp body over his shoulder. He turned to the two strangers and in a cold voice said "Follow me."

Avoiding contact with each other's sight, Yuffie and Vincent followed Aoshi into the Aoiya in silence. The only sound that followed them was the occasional sound of the floor squeaking.  
  
Sliding the door open, Aoshi walked into Misao's room, Vincent and Yuffie in toe. Gently, he laid Misao down on her outstretched futon. Her eyes still shut, Aoshi, for a moment took in the sight of her sleeping so peacefully. A longing smile tugged on the edge of his lips.  
  
"Ahem." Yuffie said, clearing her throat and also trying to get attention.

Aoshi and Vincent turned back to Yuffie. "Uhh...can someone please tell me what's going on?"  
  
"Aoshi-sama! Misao-chan! Where are yo-" Omasu stopped short when she saw two strangers in Misao's room. Clapping a hand to her mouth to suppress her scream. She was about to get into fighting stance, but a look from Aoshi told her not to. She turned instead to look at the unconscious girl in the futon. "Misao-chan! What happened?!"   
  
"It's nothing serious Omasu." Aoshi spoke softer than usual. "Misao has a fever. Please call the doctor."  
  
Omasu nodded and bowed respectfully before exiting the room. She quickly dashed outside to the clinic.  
  
Uneasy, Vincent looked over to the glaring Yuffie. His voice faltering, he cleared his throat. "Yuffie, are you- okay?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. Aoshi took care of me. We were looking for some girl... I guess it was her and it started to rain. He let me wear his trench coat, and we came here instead."   
  
Vincent looked at Aoshi from the corner of his eyes. The man was caring for Misao, with tenderness in his movements. It was obvious his love for her was great. "That's good."  
  
"Look! See! He even gave me a traditional kimono. I think it belongs to that Misao girl." Yuffie continued to babble on while Vincent studied her.  
  
Vincent blinked at response. "Oh I see." He paused, and then fully turned to her. "It appears that no one here has ever heard of Midgar."  
  
It was Yuffie's turn to blink. "WHAT? How could have NO ONE ever heard of Midgar?! That's like the main money source for the planet!!"  
  
Eyes narrowed in thought, Vincent considered what had presented itself. "Maybe... that white light..."  
  
"Holy! It was Holy! Do you think Aeris sent us here?!" Yuffie asked.   
  
"Probably, but why?" Vincent wondered.  
  
"I don't know." Yuffie fidgeted in her kimono.   
  
"Excuse me, but can you please take your conversation outside? Misao is not feeling well at the moment." Aoshi suddenly asked them.  
  
Yuffie flashed a sheepish grin at him, and Vincent felt jealously surge through him.  
  
Nodding, Yuffie followed Aoshi's request, glaring at Vincent that he should do as well. Brushing himself off, Vincent stood and glared at Aoshi. "Can you just tell me one thing." He paused. "What is the date?"  
  
"1884." Aoshi flatly said.  
  
Both Yuffie and Vincent's eyes grew wide.   
  
"Come on Vincent," Yuffie said, reaching for his hand. "Let's do as Aoshi-san requested."  
  
Vincent raised an eyebrow. "Aoshi.....san?" Not even *he* got a respectful title from her. And now just because he gave her a used kimono and his large jacket, he got a title of respect?! Vincent glared once more at Aoshi as he was drug out of the room by Yuffie.  
  
Aoshi watched the two leave and then turned his attention back to Misao, who was just coming to. He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Are you okay?"  
  
"...Vincent?"   
  
Aoshi's eyes narrowed angrily. Why was she calling for that other man?   
  
"Iie...Misao. It's me Aoshi." Aoshi gently patted her back as she coughed.  
  
"Aoshi-sama? What happened? Where's Vincent?"   
  
"He's fine." Aoshi replied coldly. Misao flinched away from him, tears threatening to fall. Aoshi saw this, and gently wiped the tears away with his calloused hand. They stared at each other for a few minutes...and..  
  
"Hey guys!" Yuffie bursted through the door.  
  
Aoshi's head shot up, as did Misao's. "What is it?!" Aoshi raised his voice. This Yuffie girl was becoming annoying, to say the least.   
  
"The doctor, he's here." Yuffie said, her eyes focusing on the floor. He didn't have to take that tone with her.   
  
"Oh." Aoshi backed off and stood up. "Show him in right away." He turned back to Misao, who was again diverting her eyesight. Sighing, he walked out of the room with Yuffie.  
  
Misao watched as Aoshi left with Yuffie, her heart was being pulled apart. She was happy about what had almost happened between them. he was going to kiss me! The other part was hurting about how he just went back to his cold impassive self after that.   
  
_ Damn him!_ she cursed. _Damn him for being so blind.  
_   
Aoshi quietly shut the door to Misao's room after the doctor had left. The doctor reassured him that it would be nothing to worry about. Her temperature would be gone by tomorrow. All she needed was rest.  
  
Yuffie laid her hand on Aoshi's shoulder. He looked so down. Maybe cheering him up would cheer the poor guy up. "What's wrong, Aoshi-san?"  
  
Aoshi tensed. "Nothing."  
  
Raising an eyebrow to the scene, Vincent watched their exchange with a careful eye.  
  
"Oh come on now, I know you're lyin'" Yuffie teased. "It's that girl, isn't it?"  
  
"..."   
  
"It is, isn't it?" Yuffie persisted, "What's going on between the two of you?"  
  
"..."  
  
"You don't talk much, do you? Hey! Where are you going?!" Yuffie yelled down the hall. " And don't tell me '...' "  
  
"The temple to meditate."   
  
"You were just there!" Yuffie began to follow him. "Stop! I tell you!"  
  
Misao watched as their shadows moved away from her door, tears flowing silently down he cheeks. A knock brought her out of her reverie.   
  
"Misao? Can I come in?"   
  
Vincent? Misao quickly wiped away her tears. "Hai!"  
  
Vincent entered to see Misao sitting up on her futon. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine."   
  
He noticed the traces of tears but said nothing.   
  
"Do you want a tour of Kyoto?" Misao asked suddenly.   
  
Surprised by Misao's sudden request, Vincent found him muttering the word "yes" and was quickly whisked away to the market, being dragged by Misao. 'They even drag people around the same way...' Vincent observed to himself.  
"Would you at least stop when people are talking to you?!" Yuffie yelled as Aoshi continued to make his way to the temple.  
  
Pausing in his stride, he turned back to Yuffie and sighed. "Are you going to leave me alone?"  
  
Folding her arms, a smug grin grew on Yuffie's face. "Not until you promise you'll help Vincent 'n me."  
  
"Why should I help you?" Aoshi said, stepping forward towards Yuffie.  
  
Yuffie caught herself at that one. "Umm... because, it's in good nature to help people in trouble." She spoke slowly, trying to come up with a good reason.  
  
Turning back on his previous path, Aoshi continued to walk. Yuffie stopped her foot hard on the ground. "HEY!"  
  
"Go back to the Aoiya if you want help then. I'm sure the Oniwabanshuu can help you in some way," Aoshi said passingly as he continued to walk.  
  
A smile grew on Yuffie's face. She brought her hands up to her mouth and shouted, "THANKS AOSHI-CHAN!"  
  
Aoshi flinched.  
  
Grinning, Yuffie looked at her surroundings and realized that she was in the middle of a market. Her eyes full of mischief, she began to observe the carts.  
  
Misao walked ahead of Vincent, enjoying his company in a sort of way. She was talking, he was listening. Just like Aoshi would. Her stomach began to grumble and she realized she hadn't eaten in a while. Her eyes scanned the market, but she didn't have money! Suddenly something caught her eye. It was a small red orb that a woman was holding in her hand_. That might be valuable!_  
  
Vincent watched as Misao crept like a weasel towards the woman, maybe he should stop her, but it would be no use. She was like Yuffie trying to steal a materia.   
  
Misao crept towards the object, almost reaching it. 

Yuffie looked around the crowd, bored. She was lost and she knew it. oh well might as well explore. A light caught her eye and she turned around to see a woman holding up what looked to be like a...materia!!  
  
Yuffie sneaked through the crowd towards the little orb, like a moth drawn to a fire. She reached out to grab it when...  
  
"Umph!" She collided with the someone else, and the orb fell to the ground. She looked up to see that girl Misao.   
  
"You!?" Misao screamed. "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"I was going to ask the same thing!"  
  
Misao spotted the orb, and the two of them began to fight over it.   
  
"Ano..."  
  
They looked up to see the woman staring at them. "Can I please have my son's toy back?"   
  
"Here," Vincent said, sighing, as he gave the toy back to the woman. She smiled and thanked the man for his kindness. Sweatdrops formed on both Misao and Yuffie's foreheads.  



End file.
